


Warriors, Harmony Stories: A Dark Rose

by Prussiasaurus_Rex



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prussiasaurus_Rex/pseuds/Prussiasaurus_Rex
Summary: The life of Roseear, a warrior who originated in my Destiny of the Moon series.It follows her life from kit to death.





	Warriors, Harmony Stories: A Dark Rose

**Author's Note:**

> The updates for this will be a bit inconsistent for a bit. I'll try to make sure that every time I enter a new phase of her life, I have the part go up.  
> There will be several Parts of this story. Each Part will be broken up by a new allegiance list and a brief description.  
> Part I is first, and primarily takes place with her being a kit. It will likely be the shortest, of course, but whatever.

**HarmonyClan**

Leader: Thrushstar - Dark gray she-cat with white belly and forepaws, blue eyes

Deputy: Scartail - Silver tom with amber eyes (Mentor to Minnowpaw)

Medicine Cat: Burrnose - Ginger and white tom with amber eyes (Mentor to Glimmerwind)

Warriors:

Mockingbird - Long-furred black she-cat with intense amber eyes

Stripeface - Brown tom with white-striped face and tail, amber eyes

Brindlestep - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyspeck - Calico she-cat with leaf green eyes

Duskstorm - Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Berryheart - Golden-brown tom with light green eyes

Stormywind - Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowear - Dark brown tom with pale blue eyes

Rockfang - Brown and white tabby tom with green eyes (Mentor to Dawnpaw)

Rootbelly - Light brown tabby tom with creamy belly and paws, light green eyes

Mockingshadow - Long-furred black tom with dark green eyes

Firefoot - Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Barkflame - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Lightfoot - Black she-cat with white paws and muzzle, green eyes

Shellspeck - White she-cat with black patches and green eyes

Tansynose - Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Thymecreek - Calico she-cat with pale blue eyes

Yarrowfeather - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Hollyear - Dark red she-cat with blue eyes

Marigoldtail - Creamy gold she-cat with green eyes

Lilypine - Brown and cream she-cat with pale green eyes (Mentor to Valleypaw)

Shadowwhispers - Gray and black tabby tom with light blue eyes

Moorleg - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Sweetflower - Black she-cat with amber eyes

Nightsoul - Dark gray tom pale silver muzzle and amber eyes

Driftwillow - Light gray tabby tom with green eyes

Leafsoot - Silver and black tabby tom with green eyes

Hillcreek - Long black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Roundears - Silver tabby she-cat with curled ears and green eyes

Softpelt - Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Thicketsage - Blue and white tom with leaf green eyes

Shaderunner - Gray-black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Mina - Beautiful dark tortoiseshell with green eyes, former Kittypet  
(Dark - Gray-black tom with light blue eyes)

Indigoleap - Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Berryheart's kits  
(Mothkit - Golden-brown she-cat, green eyes) (Calmkit - Golden-brown she-cat, amber eyes) (Birchkit - Brown tom, pale green eyes) (Reedkit - Dark red tom, amber eyes)

Doeeye - Brown, cream, and white she-cat with green eyes, mother to Sparrowear's kits  
(Stagkit - Light brown tom, green eyes) (Rosekit - Pale golden she-cat with green eyes) (Ravenkit - Dark brown tom, green eyes) (Hazelkit - Creamy white she-cat, green eyes)

Apprentices:

Glimmerwind - Golden she-cat with pale blue eyes

Minnowpaw - Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnpaw - Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Valleypaw - Creamy tom with brown stripes and dark green eyes

Elders:

Wolftail - Dark gray she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Forestfeet - Black tom with white paws and green eyes

Cricketleap - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

 

Family Relations Include:

Wolftail is the mother of Stripeface and Thrushstar

Scartail and Brindlestep are mates.

Burrnose and Indigoleap are siblings.

Mockingbird is the mother of Mockingshadow.

Stripeface and Lightfoot are mates.

Brindlestep and Poppyspeck are sisters.

Poppyspeck is the mother of Softpelt, Thicketsage, Shaderunner, and Minnowpaw.

Duskstorm is the father of Barkflame and Firefoot.

Berryheart and Indigoleap are the parents of Mothkit, Calmkit, Birchkit, and Reedkit.

Stormywind is the mother of Tansynose, Thymecreek, Yarrowfeather, and Hollyear.

Sparrowear and Doeeye are the parents of Glimmerwind, Marigoldtail, Lilypine, Stagkit, Rosekit, Ravenkit, and Hazelkit.

Rockfang and Thymecreek are mates.

Rockfang and Doeeye are siblings.

Rootbelly is the father of Dawnpaw and Valleypaw.

Forestfeet is the father of Lightfoot and Shellspeck.

Moorleg and Tansynose are mates.

Cricketleap is the father of Shadowwhispers, Moorleg, and Sweetflower.

Nightsoul and Driftwillow are brothers.

Leafsoot, Hillcreek, and Roundears are siblings.

Mina is the mother of Dark.


End file.
